1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fluid dispensing systems and, in particular, to exchanging nozzles of and/or tips for nozzles of fluid dispensing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for automating the process of exchanging nozzles of and/or tips for nozzles of fluid dispensing systems.
2. Background
A fluid dispensing system may use various types of nozzles to dispense a fluid. When a new nozzle is needed, a current nozzle on the fluid dispensing system may be unscrewed from the fluid dispensing system such that the new nozzle can then be screwed into the fluid dispensing system. This process may be performed by a human operator and/or by using machinery. The human operator and/or machinery may need to be present every time a nozzle needs to be changed for a fluid dispensing system. Consequently, exchanging nozzles for a fluid dispensing system may be more time-consuming and expensive than desired.
Further, whenever a nozzle is exchanged on a fluid dispensing system, the fluid source connected to the fluid dispensing system may need to be re-pressurized, the fluid may be need to be re-purged, and/or the nozzle tip may need to be recalibrated. Performing these operations may be more time-consuming and expensive than desired.
Still further, different types of tips may be used with a nozzle. With currently available fluid dispensing systems, exchanging tips for nozzles of fluid dispensing systems may be more difficult and expensive than desired. For example, without limitation, exchanging the tip on a nozzle may require removing the nozzle itself from the fluid dispensing system in order to change the tip of the nozzle. Further, a human operator or human-operated machinery may be needed to change the tip of a nozzle. It may be desirable to have a system for automating the process of exchanging nozzles of and/or tips for nozzles of fluid dispensing systems. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.